Kindergarteners: What You Dont Know About Them!
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: Holiday time! What happens when simple glue in the hair turns into complete chaos? Includes: Patrick, Court, Nik, Jason, Sam, Carly, Sonny, Liz, Emily, Lucky, and AJ! Read and review please!Sorry it took me so long to update!
1. The First Day

One Shot:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing!

A/N: Alot and I mean ALOT of this came from Ayshen who is my big sister we just have like one or two strands different for our DNA and thats it! Anyway so credit goes out to her all I did was write it! Okay hope you like!

It was the first day of school. Literally the first day any of them had stepped inside and little did they know it was just the beginning. Pre-school isnt anything like actual school. Sure you learn some things but not much and you dont get grades either and after kindergarten your nap time was taken away until later years when you were in high school and fell asleep anyway agianst the rules.

Everyone was so excited. Meeting more friends then they already had and wanting to go to school. That want though and excitement would faid away before it was over with. They would be spending the next nine months or 180 days in school and then out for only three short months and had to do the routine again.

A blonde hair girl in pinktails walked in beside her brother who was the same height but had dark hair. His god, the person he whorship and always wanted to be like was none other then Tony himself. He wasnt into super heroes or anything like that. He was all for some Al Pacino. Every movie he ever made this little boy had seen. "Come on Sonny!" His sister screeched in his ear. She was excited to finally be in school. He however wasnt. He looked around the classroom and one kid spotted his eye. He looked like he didnt want to be there either.

"Hey Liz!" Emily said. Her and Liz had been friends since last year in pre-school. "Hey Em!" She screeched as the girl with brown hair in a side ponnytail walked over to the block table. "This is so cool!." Emily sounded looking around. "Yeah!" Liz said following her movement. "You can sit beside me!" Emily said as they made their way over to one of the round tables. "Okay! I like your bookbag." Liz said following her.

"Thanks. Yours is cool too." Emily said. "They're the same thing." A voice said behind them. "Oh hi. Whats your name?" Liz asked. "Jax. Jasper Jaxs." he said. "Which one is it?" Emily asked confused. "Call me Jax." He said. "Okay." Emily replied as she rolled her eyes and sat down. "Can I sit with you?" Jax asked. "No." Elizabeth said quickly. "Why not?" Jax asked. "Boys have cooties thats why!" Emily finished as the two girls giggled.

"Hi!" a girl said screeching as she walked into the classroom with her mom by her side. People had seen her mom before. Some of them it was their nurse. "Who are you?" Courtney said looking at her. "Caroline." The girl replied. "You can call me Carly though." She finished. "Okay Carly." Courtney finished. "You are?" Carly asked as she looked at her. "Courtney." the girl with pinktails responded. "We'll be best friends because you seem cool." Carly finished. "Okay." Courtney responded as they walked over to the table.

The morning bell rang as as little boy with dark hair walked in. "Good morning Nikolas." the teacher said to him as she shut the door. "Can we all get seated please?" The teacher said. "Oaky lets take roll." she finished as she grabbed her book. "Emily?" she said. "Here." "Elizabeth." "Here" "Jasper." "Jax" Jax said. "Okay Jax." "here." he said as that annoyed the teacher. "Lucky?" she said.

"Now I know I saw that boy walk in. Where is he?" The teacher exclaimed as she began walking. "Ahhh! He's eating my lunch!" Elizabeth screamed. "Lucky seat now!" The teacher said as she shooked her head. "Samantha?" she replied as teh classroom door opened. "Here." a little girl said. "Good. Next time be on time." the teacher said. "Courtney?" "Here." "Sonny?" "Here." "Jason?" "Here." "Carly?" She replied. "Here." "And AJ." She finished. "Here." He said. "Good thats everyone. Lets begin." She said as she put her book down.

They went over the day and weather and began learning numbers and letters next. It was ten thirty and playtime. Something the teacher was looking forward too because this would show her how well the kids could interact with one another on their first day. Little did she know she was in for a rude awaking!

"Carly!" Courtney said looking around. She must have lost her new best friend somewhere between all the kids getting up. "She went to go play doctor with Sonny." A voice said behind her. "Sonny?" She said. "Doctor?" she continue to question. "Yeah you know doctor." another voice said except this kid had dark hair. "Oh." she said nodding her head. "So you wanna play a game with me?" The dark hair boy asked. "Um sure." Courtney answered. "Okay Im Prince Nikolas you will be my princess and he can be the servent." Nikolas said looking at Jason who's eye grew with fire as Courtney laughed.

"Okay." Courtney agreed as Jason grabbed Nikolas's arm and bit him. "Ouch you're biting me!" Nikolas screeched. "Yeah and Im not no freaking servent either! We arent going to play a girly game. I was thinking something more along the lines of me and you playing bad guys fighting each other over Courtney." Jason said looking at him as Nikolas looked back and Courtney smiled confused as to what the freak they were going to play.

"Hey Liz look at my barbie!" Emily screeched with excited. "Wow!" Liz said. "Hey guys! Can I play with yous?" Sam said walking up to the two girls. "Do you have a barbie?" Emily asked. "No." Sam answered sadly. "Then no!" Liz answered. "No!" AJ said sarcastically as Sam walked away almost in tears. "Hey Sam wanna play with te play-dough with me?" Lucky asked. "Sure." She said as she began to cheer up.

"Leave 'em alone mate!" Jasper Jax said. " Jax we still dont like you because the only boys we like are superheros, Ken and our dads!" Elizabeth said looking at him. "Oh yeah?" Jax said. "Yeah so sorry!" Emily finished. "You two are mean!" AJ said looking at them. "You're just jealous cause you cant be our friend either!" Emily said. "Yeah!" Elizabeth agreed. "Oh yeah. You wait." AJ said. "Bring it on AJ. We arent scared of you!" Elizabeth said. "Yeah." Emily finished.

"Oh girls!" Jax said as he stood on top of one of the desk. "What are you doing you crazy boy! See thats why we dont like you also!" Emily said. "Im going to prove to you that I can be like Superman!" he said as he now also had a red blanket that he brought for nap time wrapped around him. "Get down before you get hurt!" Emily said.

"Teacher!" She screamed. "Yes! Oh my! Jax get down dont-" she didnt finish as he already jumped. "Ahhh!" everybody heard screaming and all the kids went running over to where Jax was. All but Carly and Sonny that was as Sam and Lucky grabbed the Barbies that Liz and Emily left on the table and began putting play-dough all over them including the hair and then running to the block station before they got back.

"Thats awesome. Theres blood everywhere!" AJ said. "Ew AJ you are so nasty!" Emily said as the teacher shooed them all away. "Our Barbies!" Emily screamed as she saw what happened and Lucky and Sam laughed. "They're ruined!" Liz said as the two girls began crying. "Alright everybody playtime is over." the teacher said. "Hopefully tomorrow is better." she mumbled as she helped Jax up. "Im going to walk him to the nurse evrybody eat your lunch and behave. I'll be right back!" She said as she carried Jasper Jax who's head was bleeding to the nurse.

"Hey Sam?" Sonny said as he was sitting beside her. "Yeah?" She answered. "You want my pudding cup?" He asked her. "Sure!" She exclaimed. "No! You said I could have it!" Carly exclaimed. "Um." Sonny said. He couldnt rememeber if he did or if he didnt. "Well too bad! Its mine." Sam said. "Oh yeah!" Carly said standing up. "Yeah!" Sam said following her lead. Sonny quickly backed away and moved to the end of the table. "Ms. Webber." Sonny said flashing his dimples. "Hi." She said shyly. "Wanna share my pudding cup?" She asked him. "More then ever." he replied as she opened her pudding cup.

"What kind of sandwich do you have Court?" Jason asked. "Peanut butter and Jelly. You?" She asked him. "Bologna adn cheese. Here have half." He said as he handed her half his sandwich. "Thanks!" she said as she took it from him. "Here Court you can have half of mine too. Its ham and cheese." Nikolas said handing her the other part of his triangle. "My second favorite! Thanks." She said. "Look you already got bit once in the arm wanna make the other one match?" Jason asked him. "You wouldnt!" Nikolas said. "Watch me!" Jason replied. "Boys. Lets be nice." Courtney said. "Okay." Nikolas and Jason both said at the same time. "Thank you. Here you can split my emmies." she said as she opened up her bag of M&M's and gave them each half the bag.

"Alright class lets have story time now!" the teacher said as the kids finished their lunches. Sonny sat down and then next thing he knew Carly, Sam and Elizabeth were all sitting next to him. He just smiled. "Court wanna sit in the back?" Jason asked. "Sure. Nikolas wanna sit with us?" she asked him. "My pleasure." he replied as they sat down and Jason thought he'd never get rid of this kid so he could have Courtney alone and maybe go play doctor with her tomorrow. That'd be awesome. He thought. "Okay. Pokey The Little Puppy!" The teacher exclaimed as she held the book up and began reading.

AJ pulled the scssors that he had in between his leg as he sat behind Emily who was sitting beside Lucky now since Liz was sitting with Sonny. He slowly moved and waited for the teacher to look at the book before snipping her ponytail off. "Ahhh! Holy beans!" Emily said as she realized she had a lot of hair missing. "Whats wrong?" the teacher asked as Emily began brying. "He cut my hair!" She exclaimed as the teacher let out a deep breath. "Oh Emily look!" Lucky said cutting a chunk off of his hair with the scssors. "She began to cry harder. "Nap time now! Im running AJ to the pincipal's office when I get back everybody better have their mats out and laying down!" The teacher said as she left the classroom with AJ.

"You can lay near me Emily." Lucky said as she was till crying. "Okay." She said as they got up and pulled their mats out of the cubby holes and place them on the rug. "We can lay here." Emily said as she unfolded her mat and laid down. "Girls. Girls. Theres enough of me to share!" Sonny said as they were all fighting over who was going to lay next to him. "We can switch." Sonny said looking at them. "Ew. You are such a boy. I dont need you. My dad was right boys are yucky!" Elizabeth said as she placed her mat somewhere else. "Shes right!" Sam said as she went and placed her by Liz's. "Yeah Sonny. Im done!" Carly exclaimed. "But Carly." Sonny said. "I'll make it up to you when we play doctor tomorrow." Sonny said sadly. "Okay." Carly said giving in.

"Courtney lay by me!" Nikolas said as he already had his mat out. "Okay. Coming Jason?" She asked him. "Yeah." He said as he put his mat down beside hers whos was beside Nikolas. "Wanna share my blanket with me?" Nikolas asked her. "Sure." she replied. "Wow. Its soft." She said as they scooted closer to one another. "Wanna use mine Jason?" She asked him. "Sure. Thanks." He said as she handed it to him. It took a few moments but the classroom finally went silent. The teacher was happy.

This had been one heck of a day. She had been through many chaotic first days from being a teacher for ten years but little did she know this was going to be the worst class of them all. Today alone one ended up in the principals office and one at the hospital with two missing hair. And girls fighting over pudding cups and two boys following the pretty little girl in pinktails around like lost puppy dogs. Oh yeah she couldnt wait for the other 179 days to come and go! She wanted this year to be over with now and it was only the first day!

A/N: Like it? Ayshen helped me with it like I said. I started a few days ago and stopped because I got stuck but she helped me so thank her for it! It may only be a one shot but you can still let me know what you think since you read it! Okay thanks and I except anything so please leave it I worked hard and pestered my big sis for ideas on it so please leave them! Thanks for reading and reviewing in advance!


	2. The New Kid

**Chapter 2: The New Kid**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! Sorry:(**

**A/N: This was suppose to be a one shot but people really liked it and so I decided to do more but it'll be updates whenever and just usually fluff no real story line here so sorry about that part want a story line that involves school? Check out High School High but if you like fluff then this is for you! Hope you like let me know please and any ideas you have are grateful so leave me anything! Thanks! By the way this takes some time after the first chapter its not the next day.**

He walked into the classroom. He could tell who was friends with who and who liked who. At the one table was a dark hair boy who was accompanied by a little girl. The table beside it had two girls and a little boy who looks like he wasn't really wanted there at all. Then there was two kids with really short hair. He figured the one was a boy and the other one was a girl since it was wearing pink but hey may be they were just fruity and then at the last table that sat in the back was a blonde hair girl with a dark hair boy and a blonde hair boy sitting on each side of her.

"Class can I have your attention please?" The teacher said as all the chatter in the classroom stopped. "I would like to introduce you's to a new student we have. He just transferred in. What's your name?" The teacher asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Drake. Patrick Drake." He replied as a snicker came out of the dark hair little boy's mouth that was sitting with just the girl.

"Sonny!" The teacher exclaimed. "He's trying to act all cool." Sonny replied. "Do you need to go to the principals office again. This week?" she asked him. "No that wont be good." Sonny replied as the class laughed. "Okay then. Class what did we learn after last weeks incident?" the teacher asked.

"Not to try and drink soda through your nose?" Nikolas asked. "No." The teacher replied even though that happened last week. Nikolas was actually the one that tried that and it squirted everywhere but made Courtney laugh so he felt that he did a good job. "Not to punch a girl in the shoulder because she's not a boy?" Jason asked.

"No!" the teacher responded. "Well I thought you told me not to do that?" Jason asked confused. "You shouldn't hit anybody Jason." She replied. "Oh." He finished. "I know!" Sonny responded. "Finally. Sonny?" She asked. "Not to try and play doctor with two people at once!" He responded. "No!" The teacher said practically yelling.

"If you cant say nothing nice then don't say anything at all!" The teacher finished. This was by far the worst class she ever had and they haven't got any better since the first day of school. "You may sit where ever." The teacher responded. "Okay." He said as he sat at the table with the blonde girl and the two guys.

He thought he'd give them a run for their legos because he liked a challenge. "Hi!" Patrick said sitting down. "Hi." Courtney said shyly. "What's your name?" he asked her. "Courtney. This is Nikolas and Jason." She replied as she looked at the other guys. "Oh. Well I was wondering if you wanted to go play blocks or something." Patrick said looking at her as she smiled.

"Class I'll be right back!" The teacher said as she slipped outside the classroom. She hated leaving them un-attendant. "Sure." She replied as they stood up and went over to the block station. "Oh heck no!" Jason said looking at Nikolas. "I agree. Its bad enough we got to share her but we are not sharing her with Drake." Nikolas said folding his arms.

"Yeah. We have to take him down!" Jason said as they looked at each other and came up with a plan. "Okay class. Bathroom break." The teacher said as she walked back into the classroom. "Lets go." She replied. "Hey Courtney want to hold my hand?" Patrick asked her. "No!" Two other little boys said walking up behind her.

"We hold Courtney's hand." Nikolas replied. "Yeah so you back off and find your own girl." Jason answered. Patrick just looked at them and walked behind Courtney. He loved the chase and this was the perfect one for him. Once the boys and the girls went their separate ways into the bathroom the teacher stood outside waiting. "Patrick we need a word with you!" Jason said before Patrick could walk into the stall.

"Yes?" Patrick answered. "You are going to stay away from Courtney or you will deal with us." Nikolas replied. He laughed. "And what are you's going to do about it?" Patrick answered. "This!" Jason said as he bit Patrick like he did Nikolas on the first day and Nikolas took his sucker. "Ouch!" Patrick screamed as Sonny laughed and AJ came to his rescue.

"Leave him alone!" AJ yelled. "Are you gay?" Patrick asked AJ. "No!" AJ answered. All the boys walked out of the bathroom and the girls quickly followed out of theirs. "We got you a sucker Courtney." Nikolas said handing her the sucker he just stole from Patrick. "Aww thanks you guys!" She replied as she put it in her pockey.

"Hi what's your name?" Patrick asked as he walked up beside Carly because Sonny was occupied with Sam and Liz again. "Hi. What's your name?" Patrick asked her. "Carly." She replied. "Oh. Want to play doctor? I got a stethoscope." Patrick finished. "Sure!" Carly answered. "Okay." Patrick said back as he grabbed her hand.

"So you girls want to sit with me at lunch?" Sonny asked them. "Sonny how many times do we have to tell you that we aren't going to play doctor with you?" Liz asked him. "We aren't?" Sam asked. "No! He's a boy Sam." Liz replied. "Oh well in that case Sonny I guess we can play doctor." Sam replied. "Sam!" Liz answered. "Well it beats playing Barbie's again." Sam answered. "How about all three of us play with the blocks?" Liz asked. "Oh okay." Sam answered. "Im going to pass on the blocks you guys." Sonny said looking at them before walking away.

"What do you think about the new kid?" Emily asked Lucky. "He's okay." Lucky replied. "Oh. He seems like another Sonny and we don't need another one of those." Emily responded. "Yeah I know what you mean." Lucky answered. "Hey you guys!" AJ said walking over to them ."Eww AJ! Cant you just leave us alone?" Emily asked him.

"Well I thought maybe-" he began to speak. "Maybe nothing! You see what you did to my hair!" She screeched. "I said sorry." AJ responded. "Yeah well sorry wont make it grow back okay so just leave us alone!" Emily answered. "Emily be nice!" The teacher yelled. "But-" she began. "But nothing!" the teacher finished.

"Carly?" Sonny said looking around for her. "Class its lunch time." The teacher said. Carly and Patrick came from around the cubbies. "Carly were where you?" Sonny asked her. "Oh I was just with Patrick. He was showing me his stethoscope." Carly replied with a smile. "What!" He exclaimed.

"You are only suppose to play doctor with me!" Sonny finished. "Oh please. You were over there trying to get Sam and Liz to play doctor with you like you got me and Emily to do last week." She replied. "That's different." Sonny answered. "I'm going to leave you two alone." Patrick said making his way over to Liz and Sam's table.

"Hello." Patrick said sitting down with them. "Hi." the replied in unison. "My name is Patrick and you two pretty girls are?" He asked them. "Liz." "Sam." they said at the same time. "Is it okay if I sit here with the two of yous?" he asked them as they looked at each other. They had seen him sitting with Courtney and coming out from behind the cubbies with Carly.

"Why don't you want to sit with Courtney or Carly?" Sam asked him. "Well Courtney doesn't like me all that much and there are two strange kids always around her. And Carly well she's with Sonny." Patrick answered them. "Well I guess you can and those two strange kids aren't that bad they just really, really like her." Sam answered.

"They like her just a little too much." Patrick replied as he looked over at the table that had the blonde and two strange little boys sitting with her. "Thanks so much for the candy Nikolas!" Courtney exclaimed after he handed her a bag that had a lot of chocolate inside of it.

She gave him a kiss. "Mwah!" She said as she finished the kiss. "Thanks." he said back to her. "Your welcome. That was the first time I ever kissed a boy." she replied. "That was the first time I kissed a girl." he said back to her. "What!" Jason screeched.

"I got you cookies." He finished as Nikolas just blushed and began looking like a cheery popsicle. "Oh here you go." She said as she kissed Jason this time. She pulled away. "Happy?" She asked him. "Yes." Jason responded. "Courtney! No kissing!" The teacher exclaimed as she shrugged her shoulders and began eating her lunch in between the two cherry popsicles.

"Sonny I think I love you!" Carly responded looking at him. "That's nice. I love Al Pacino." He replied as Carly got mad. "What?" Sonny asked her. "You are suppose to say it back." She finished. "Oh I love you too." He said confused. Why did he have to say it back? He wondered.

The teacher sat back in her chair. This new little boy didn't make the class any better. Today wasn't any better. The little girl and the lost puppies kissed. The strange little boy was lonely and had no friends. The short hair ones were just weird all together. The one played with Barbie's and the other with G.I. Joes. The Al Pacino want to be was a trouble maker and that girl that was always with him... well words cant describe it. And the new kid well he made his way around the classroom today! This was not your average kindergarten class that's for sure!

**A/N: Was it a disappointment? Should I have just kept it a one shot? Got to let me know! I added Patrick like you's wanted and Jax isn't in the story any more for what happened on the first chapter! LMAO! Anyway review and let me know what you think and what you want to see happen! Hey I used the Patrick suggestion didn't I? I do listen! Thanks to everybody for the reviews before! They meant a lot to me!**


	3. Halloween

**Chapter 3: Halloween**

**Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital I just own some ideas others I get from people so yeah not much of this is mine!**

**A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to get this chapter up! I've been so busy with school and work and cleaning my room I have not had barely any time and when I do Im dead tired and I dont feel like writing cause then I'll just write anything and Im not lying about being busy either! Just ask Ay she can tell you but anyway sorry girlie this took me so long but I hope you likey like!**

Today was the school's Halloween party as well as Halloween.

Each class would be doing their own thing that their teacher organized.

The kindergartners would be dressing up as their favorite person today.

There was also going to be a haunted house in the gymnasium but what is suppose to be simple fun turns out to be not so simple for the teacher but fun for the five year olds.

One by one did the kids enter the class room.

First came Barbie and a little boy dressed in camouflage formally known as Emily and Lucky.

Next came the doctor and the nurse.

The little boy who was a doctor didn't surprise her much because that was Patrick Drake but the nurse was Elizabeth Webber and she never seen this coming.

Carolina came in next. She was dressed to the ten.

The teacher had to take a second look at her to figure out who she was.

"Carly honey who are you today?" The teacher asked her sweetly.

"I dont know." Carly responded quickly.

"How do you not know." The teacher asked her again.

"I dont know." She replied as the teacher got irritated.

She told herself that she was going to try and have fun and keep her cool for the first day this year but she didn't see it happening.

A dark hair little girl walked in next.

She wasnt wearing very much clothes the teacher could tell instantly what she was.

"Samantha!" The teacher said.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Honey thats not appropriate for school. What exactly are you?" The teacher asked making sure she wasnt wrong.

"A french maid! From the movie Clue." Sam said with a smile.

"Ooo! Look theres Liz!" She said walking away and to her best friend.

The teacher nodded her head.

Boy did parents just let their kids wear anything these days.

Next came Peter Pan.

"Not bad." she thought to herself.

"Hello Nikolas. I like your costume." She said looking at him.

"Thanks I dont." He said as happy as he could.

"Then why did you dress up like Peter Pan?" She asked him as it was clear to why as the two people who just walked in the door.

One was dressed in a black suit with a shirt under it half way unbuttoned with his hair slicked back.

She knew who he was with out a second guess and then it hit her who Carly was but that wasnt why Nikolas was dressed like Peter Pan.

The little blonde girl was.

She had her long blonde hair wrapped up in a bun with green ribbon in it and a short green dress that had wings on the back.

She was Tinkerbell and thats why Nikolas dressed as Peter Pan.

The little girl was always smiling but she got real excited when she seen Nikolas's costume.

"You are Peter Pan!" She screeched running to him.

"Yeah." He replied as she gave him a hug which made him feel so much better about the costume.

"Miss Courtney what did we talk about?" The teacher asked her.

"Not to glue boys hands to the table?" She asked her.

"No last week when I caught you behind the blocks with a little boy." The teacher said.

That was the day that Jason was out so Nikolas and Courtney were quote unquote playing blocks.

"Um you cant be behind the block station with a little boy." Courtney said nodding her head as to agreeing with herself.

"You cant hug, kiss or do any of those kinds of things until you are married." The teacher said.

"Why do you have to be married?" Courtney asked cocky.

"Go play you two." The teacher said as the last two students walked into the classroom.

They were brothers but they never talked so you never would have guessed it.

One was dressed as Batman and the other one she could've guessed.

Jason was Captain Hook no shocker there.

"Okay children everybody get in your seats! We are going to tell the class one at a time who we are and why!" The teacher exclaimed as the kids made their way to there seats.

"Okay Emily we will start off with you." The teacher said.

"Um okay well um-" She began saying as a certain little boy kept talking.

"Patrick move away from Sam and Elizabeth please!" The teacher said interrupting Emily as little giggles moved across the classroom.

"Where too?" Patrick asked.

"You may sit with AJ so move now!" The teacher said as Patrick huffed his way that was occupied by Batman.

"Um well I am um Barbie." Emily said.

"Anything else you would like to share?" The teacher asked her.

"Um no thats um all I think." Emily said as she sat back down.

"I like your costume!" the doctor said to batman.

"Thanks! I like yours too!" Batman said to the doctor.

"Okay everybody. Now is our time to go to the haunted house everybody needs a partner so chose who you are going to be with." The teacher said looking a the class.

"Why cant we just go as a group. Yeah that sounds good." The nurse said.

"We are going to go as a group but everybody needs a buddy in the hallway." The teacher said.

"Well why cant we just be everybody's buddy! You said yesterday that we all have to be friends." the nurse carried on confused.

"Everybody up and in a single file line." the teacher said grabbing her book.

She was not going to argue with yet another five year old today.

"Hi Sam! I like your costume! Wanna play doctor later?" Al Pacino said walking up behind her.

"No if I want to play I will play with the actual doctor!" Sam said walking away with the nurse.

"Sonny!" Carly said grabbing his hand.

"Its Tony, Sophia. Tony Montana and dont forget it!" He said looking at her.

"Sorry Tony!" She said back to him as the giggly blonde behind them laughed like always.

"Whats so funny Court?" Peter Pan asked her.

"You look cute in green stockings!" She said looking at him as he just blushed.

"What about me!" Captain Hook screeched.

"I like your hook. Its so cute!" She screeched.

"Quiet children. We are in the hallway." The teacher said as they stopped outside of the gym.

They walked in the dark gym and scattered into their little groups.

Peter Pan, Tinkerbell and Captain Hook as one group.

Tony Montana and Sophia was in front of them and had the french maid from Clue and the nurse beside them.

In the front of the line was the two new friends, Batman and the doctor and in front of them was Barbie and G.I. Joe.

"You aren't so bad A.J." Patrick said looking at him even though he couldn't really see him.

"Thanks! You are pretty nice yourself!" A.J. said as they made their way far into it!

"Welcome to the haunted house!" a voice said loudly over the speaker with an evil laugh that followed.

"This is suppose to be haunted?" Sonny said looking around.

"Yeah I know! This isnt scary one bit. Just dark." Samantha the french maid said beside him as Carly rolled her eyes at her.

They walked in a little more and then a clown jumped out at them!

All of them screamed including Tony except the maid.

She just laughed because Sonny squealed like a little girl.

They walked in a little farther as a guy dressed as a ghost popped out in front of Sonny.

He started to scream and Sam could tell he was scared.

"I'll save you!" She squealed as she kicked the ghost in the knee and once more between the legs.

He slowly fell to the flow.

"I got him for you Tony." Sam said with a big smile on her face.

"I did not need your help. Tony dont need nobody's help!" he said looking at her.

"Yeah it didn't seem that way!" Sam said placing her hand on her hip.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Sonny said pulling out a little water gun.

"Thats a water gun Sonny! Gosh boys are so not smart!" Sam said walking in front of the group with the nurse beside her.

"Samantha we dont do things like that! Say sorry to Mr. Quatermaine the P.E. teacher." the teacher demanded.

"Sorry dude!" She replied before walking away.

The teacher felt as if she didn't teach them anything or you would have thought that.

They never listened and didn't show their matters and when she told them not to do something like hug little boys or kissing them as it was going on now with the same blonde it bothered her.

"Courtney!" The teacher screeched.

"I forgot!" she screamed back from the front of the line.

"Next time you forget Im calling your dad!" The teacher said.

"Go ahead! His number is 215-2053!" Sonny yelled.

"Sonny! No! You know daddy will get mad!" Courtney yelled at him.

"I know!" Sonny said as he began laughing.

"I hate you! You big meanie!" Courtney said as she began crying.

She hated getting in trouble.

"Courtney I am not going to call your dad but you do have to say sorry to Sonny." The teacher said.

"Sorry butthead!" Courtney yelled.

"Courtney!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Sorry Sonny!" She screamed as she stopped crying.

Ten minutes later and the 'haunted house' was over.

"We are going back to the class." The teacher said as all the students quickly pilled into the hallway.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because we have to." The teacher said as sweet as she could.

"But why?" Lucky asked her this time.

"We are in the hallway so mouths shut please!" The teacher said as they made their way down the hallway.

They came back into the classroom and sat down.

"Okay now its time to have our Halloween party with all of our fantastic treats that our wonderful mommies and daddies made for us!" The teacher said as they all sat down in their seats.

"My dad brought ours!" Courtney said out loud nodding her head agreeing with herself. Something she did a lot.

"Okay well thats fine." the teacher said.

"Yeah my dad ordered it from some place where they dont give out toys with your nuggets." Sam replied as all the little kids gasped.

"Okay anything is fine." the teacher said as she made the plates and then started passing them out to the children.

"We are going to watch Charlie Brown and The Great Pumpkin!" The teacher said with as much excitement as she could which wasnt a lot.

"I've um seen that!" Barbie said out loud.

"We are going to watch it again." The teacher said.

"I've never seen it." Liz said looking at the teacher.

"Okay everybody is going to watch Charlie Brown regardless if we have or we haven't seen it." the teacher said putting it in.

"Excuse me we need to talk!" the principal said as he walked into the classroom.

"Okay. Im going to step right outside dont make me regret it. I'll be right in." the teacher said as she walked over to the door.

"Now if you want people to stop picking on you you have to throw your brownie that came from the nurse and the cupcake from Barbie at Sonny and one at Lucky." Patrick said looking at A.J.

"Why Lucky?" A.J. asked him.

"You cant hit a girl and your aim probably sucks so I dont want you hitting the cute girl in between Jason and Nikolas cause then both of them will get you! I sat with her and I got beat up and robbed just for that!" he said.

"Imagine if you hit her?" Patrick finished.

"I remember that and your right so here I go." A.J. said throwing each food.

"Hey!" Lucky squealed as Sonny picked up his candy and started throwing them at people.

Before anybody knew it the five year olds had a food fight going on.

The teacher walked back in and gasp.

She was speechless. The classroom was covered with everything from kool-aid to brownies and candy as well as chips.

It looked like Barbie and G.I.Joe got it the worse because Tinkerbell was being hidden from Peter Pan and Captain Hook.

The french-maid and nurse it seemed like they had a good arm because not much food was left at their table and not much food hit it yet Tony, Batman and the doctor were pretty covered.

"What did yous do!" The teacher squealed.

"Nothing. We didn't do anything! What did you do?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah what did you do?" Sam asked her.

"I didn't do anything." the teacher responded.

"Well you must have! Every time the boss calls me out of the classroom Im in trouble." Sonny said looking at her.

"You are going to get this cleaned up now! All of yous." The teacher said looking around the classroom.

"Isnt that what the cleaning people get paid for?" Liz asked.

"Not this kind of mess and I said you's were cleaning it!" The teacher exclaimed.

"I dont know how to clean!" Sam exclaimed.

"You're a maid." the teacher said looking at her.

"Whats that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Time for recess! Everybody lets go! Get your jackets!" the teacher excalimed giving up.

Today did not go as well as she planned that was by far for sure.

She wanted the kids to have fun for once and believe her they did not the way she planned though.

All the kids went to their cubbies and pulled out their jackets and walked out the door with the teacher.

She decided to let them stay outside until it was time to go.

They never actually went to sleep during nap time anyway so they can spend it burning all their energy they had while they waited for their parents to get there.

Boy was this school year going by slow!

It seemed like forever since the first day of school and yet she couldn't wait for it to end that was for sure.

She looked on the bright side.

Two months down and only eight months to go and only two months til Christmas break even though it seemed light years away.

She didn't know what kind of hectic and chaotic things the kids would put her through between now and then but knew it cant be good thats for sure.

They are one unpredictable group of five year olds that was for sure.

The only lesson learned and taught so far this year: Never underestimate little people who are five.

**A/N: Likey? Let me know! Again I apologize for the delay! So sorry again and I'll be working on my other stories this week as well so let me know what you think! Thanks for all the feedback you guys are awesome! Oh and will I be adding Robin? I dont know yet I know some want her but I would have to figure out how to put her in since I already did the new kid so that wouldnt work but I did the friendship thingy not as good as I would have liked too but I tried. Im tired and Im writing or co-writing something else like right now as I write this so let me know whatcha think please!**


	4. Aliens

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

**A/N: Boy doesn't it feel like this story is so much longer? Mmm maybe my chapters are just really really long so sorry about that! Anyway I've been waiting FOREVER to write this chapter because I knew its was going to be fun! Anyway hope you like and let me know as always please!**

Today started off like any other day.

The kids came in one by one.

When Lucky walked in so did a brown little hair girl as well.

She must have been the new girl that just transferred.

Her parents were some kind of spies!

"Just wait til the other kids hear that!" The teacher thought to herself.

All the kids sat down in their seats and waited for the teacher to tell them what they would be doing today.

"Hey Sam!" AJ said as he sat down across from her.

"Hi AJ." things had been going well for that little boy.

People would actually say hi to him and Patrick and him were best friends now!

"Carly I said I aint want too!" Sonny yelled at her.

"What is wrong Sonny?" the teacher asked him.

"Miss teacher lady." Sonny began as him nor anybody else in the class knew her name.

"Yes." the teacher answered irritated.

"Carly wont leave me alone! I told her I need my space without her in it and she just wont leave me alone!" Sonny said.

"Sonny you dont need space! Space is in outer space duh!" Carly said placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"Carly sit over here dear." The teacher said pointing to the seat down the table.

"Fine!" Carly said moving down.

She let out a deep breath because she knew as she turned around she was going to have the same problem she's had everyday so far this year.

The teacher closed her eyes and let out another breath before speaking.

"Courtney stop kissing and get your hands off of him!" She said right before she turned around.

She saw the little girl pull away and fold her arms.

"When you get married then you can do it!" The teacher said before walking away.

"Class this is Robin. She will be with us until the end of the year. Be nice please!" the teacher said looking at all the five year olds.

"Okay children today we are going to switch things up and have playtime first and then story time." the teacher said looking around the classroom as they all nodded their head.

"Hey I have an idea!" Nikolas said looking at Courtney.

"Whats that?" Courtney asked him.

"Why dont we get married?" Nikolas asked her.

"Okay but only if Jason can be my boyfriend!" She exclaimed as Jason looked at her.

"Is that okay with you Jason?" Courtney asked him.

"Sure!" He said looking at her.

It didn't matter what he was to Courtney as long as he still got some sugar too.

"Okay lets get married then!" Nikolas said looking at her as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey Robin do you want to play house?" Patrick asked her when he walked up to the table she was sitting at.

"I do!" Emily exclaimed.

"Sorry but we only want one daddy not two!" Patrick said looking at Robin.

"No thanks. IM going to play with Emily." Robin replied looking at him.

"It'll be fun though I promise." Patrick said trying to convience her.

"I said no thanks so goodbye!" Robin said turning her head to Emily and Lucky.

"Hey Sam you want to play house?" Patrick asked her.

"Im playing house with AJ already." she exclaimed.

"Oh okay. Liz?" he said looking at Elizabeth.

She wiggled her nose up before answering him.

"Sure!" she said shrugging her shoulders at him.

"Okay." Patrick said as they walked over to the rug area.

The teacher sat at her desk and graded the kids sheets they did the day before were they had to write one to ten in order.

Sadly it looked like she had some cheaters in the classroom.

"Did you know boys have cooties and are aliens?" Robin asked Emily.

"They are!" she exclaimed in dismay.

"Yes! They pee standing up." Robin said looking at Emily as her eyes got wide.

"How else do you use the bathroom?" Lucky asked.

"Sitting down duh!" Emily and Robin exclaimed at the same time.

"Carly!" Sonny screamed from the other side of the classroom.

"What!" she screamed back at him.

"Get over here! I cant take you anywhere can I?" he asked her as she made her way over there.

"I thought you wanted outer space Sonny?" She asked him.

"Not anymore!" he said looking at her as she looked back at him.

"Im sorry Sonny." Carly said looking at him.

"No Im sorry." he replied quietly to her.

"Lets go play doctor huh?" he said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I guess." Carly said as they walked behind the cubbies.

"Samantha!" the teacher exclaimed as she came upon AJ and Sam laying on top of each other.

"What women?" Sam asked the teacher.

"What do you think you are doing?" the teacher asked her.

"Playing house what do you think you are doing?" Sam asked her back.

"Being the teacher! How do you play house like that?" the teacher wanted her explanation.

"This is how mommy and daddys make babies and me and AJ wanted one!" she said looking at the teacher.

"Go to your seats now!" the teacher said as she heard a scream coming from the other side of the classroom.

"Teacher!" a little girl screeched from behind the blocks station.

The teacher knew the voice, but as to why she was screaming she didn't have the slightest clue.

"Courtney what is-" the teacher began to say as she gasp.

"Theres something wrong with them!" Courtney said standing in front of Jason and Nikolas who didn't have much clothes on.

"Courtney why are you, Nikolas and Jason all missing clothes?" The teacher asked her.

"Well you see me and Nikolas got married and Jason is my boyfriend now and well we need a baby-" Courtney began to say but the teacher cut her off.

"Who told you thats how you make a baby?" the teacher asked her.

"Patrick but whats wrong with them?" Courtney asked the teacher.

"Why do you ask that?" the teacher asked not getting her drift.

"Well what are those things?" Courtney asked the teacher.

"Oh well you see-" the teacher began to say but stopped herself.

"They are the same thing you have except theirs fell out when they were babies." the teacher said.

"Not uh! They are aliens!" a little girl said that was now standing behind the teacher.

"Are they really?" Courtney asked the brown hair girl.

"Yes! They pee standing up too!" Robin exclaimed.

Courtney gasp. "Thats not good!" she replied as Robin and Emily nodded their head in agreement.

"Courtney?" the teacher asked.

"What!" Courtney asked her.

"You, Nikolas and Jason all need to get dressed!" the teacher said.

"We werent done playing yet." Courtney said looking at her.

"Playtime is over now so get dressed and dont ever take your clothes off in school again." the teacher said looking at her.

"Fine! Your just mad because I finally got married!" Courtney said looking at her.

"Honey you arent married." the teacher said looking at her.

"Oh yes I am!" Courtney said shaking her head as her ponytail swung from side to side.

"Wheres your ring?" the teacher asked her.

"Right here! I had to take it off when Im with Jason." Courtney said placing the ring pop back on her finger.

It took the teacher a minute to realize she was arguing with a five year old.

"Get dressed now!" The teacher told Courtney.

"I am!" she screamed after her.

"Beans. It was an A B conversation and she needs to C her way out but she skipped over D and Eased her way in!" Robin said looking at Courtney who nodded her head.

"My name is Robin and this is Emily my friend." Robin said introducing them.

"Yeah Im Courtney and this is Nikolas my husband and Jason my boyfriend." Courtney said introducing the two boys as well.

"Be careful they are aliens! We need to go inform the rest of the girls now!" Robin said to Courtney.

"Okay bye!" Courtney said looking at her.

"Wait you arent coming with us? You are staying with them? The aliens!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah. They are cute!" Courtney said as she nodded her head and walked back to her seat ignoring Emily for the rest of the class.

"Patrick I thought the stork brought the baby?" Liz asked him.

"No. Thats just something parents tell kids." Patrick said Liz just looked at him.

"Patrick Drake!" the teacher said once she found him.

"Oh I gotta go! A word advice from Alan Quatermaine!" He said looking at Liz.

"What is that?" Liz asked him curiously.

"Hit it and run!" Patrick said to her.

"Whats that mean?" Liz asked confused.

"I think its where I hit the teacher and run!" Patrick said as the teacher came around the corner and he kicked her in the knee and ran away really quickly.

"Patrick Drake!" the teacher yelled as the class laughed.

"Sssh." Patrick said as he crawled underneath the table of Emily and Robin.

He looked under the table and smiled.

Robin was wearing pink underwear and he could see them.

"Patrick!" the teacher said as she walked over to that table.

"Nice pink underwear Robin!" Patrick said when he came out of the table and looked at her.

"Eww! Get away you alien!" Robin yelled at him as he just smiled and grabbed a card out his pocket.

"Anytime you want to play doctor tell me. I sit over there!" he said as he passed the card that had a class map that had a big star where he sat at.

"Patrick you better stop this instant!" the teacher screamed and the class got quiet!

"That is what we called anger problems and its okay teach really. I see a therpist every Saturday you should come too!" Sonny said looking at her.

"Sonny now is not the time to be joking." the teacher said angerly.

"Hes not he really does go!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Courtney you little girl are next on my list so hush it!" The teacher said as Courtney, Nikolas and Jason all gasp.

"What did she do?" Sonny asked the teacher.

"Dont worry about it!" the teacher excalimed.

"Look what did I do wrong?" Patrick asked the teacher.

"You know what forget it! Courtney, Sonny and Patrick. The three of yous lets go!" the teacher said looking at them as they all stood up.

"Carly?" the teacher said.

"Yes ma'am?" Carly asked her.

"You, Nikolas and Jason can all stay here. It will not kill you to be left alone for a little bit!" the teacher said.

"But you dont understand. Courtney doesn't go anywhere without us!" Jason said as he put his leather jacket on.

"Yeah nowhere!" Nikolas exclaimed.

"Do you want to be in trouble too?" the teacher asked them.

"No." the three of them replied in unison.

"Then sit! I will be right back!" the teacher said looking at them.

"Lets go you three!" the teacher told Courtney, Sonny and Patrick as they followed her out the classroom and into the hallway to talk.

Ten minutes later and they were walking back in.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney replied.

"What did she do?" Nikolas asked her.

"I dont know. She said something about something and then about something else and then a real cute 1st grader named Justus walked down the hallway and waved." Courtney said with a smile.

"He's my cousin." Jason said looking at her.

"Really? Thats cool." Courtney said looking at Jason.

"I guess." Jason said looking back at her.

"Here have a kiss to make you feel better." Courtney said before her name got shouted across the room.

"Courtney dont you dare do it!" the teacher said.

"Later." Courtney said looking at them as she sat back down in her seat.

"I told you boys were aliens!" Robin said one last time to Emily who nodded her head in agreement.

"I know. Thankfully you're here or nobody would have known that!" Emily said as Robin nodded her head.

"Its cause Im smart." she said.

The teacher sat at her desk and took a deep breath.

She couldn't believe the kind of day this was turning out to be and yet class just started.

They even had a new student who caused some commotion in here today.

According to this class, a ring pop indicated marriage, if you want a baby you have to lay on top of a boy and all boys are aliens.

What was she going to do these next couple of months?

She was running out of excuses for everything they asked!

She sat there thinking that no other day could get as bad as it got today but was she in for a big shocker of her life!

A/N: Okay this isnt as good as I thought it was going to be so excuse the last A/N: Anyway let me know what you thought about it! Seriously I need to know for this chapter! I dont care if its good or bad reviews I want and will take anything!


	5. Field Trip

Chapter 5: Field Trip

Disclaimer: I own Mickey ears now but thats about it!

A/N: Okay so Im back! And I had a ton of fun except Thursday night when I went to Halloween Horror Night at Universal and the guy chased me with a chainsaw I thought I was going to die! I was crying, screaming and having a panic attack and thats no lie but now Im home so Im updating! Hope you like!

Today the class would be going on their very first field trip of the school year.

The teacher thought maybe this would be good for the kids.

They would be going to the zoo today and hopefully things would go okay.

The kids all came in and sat in their seats and talked to the other kids sitting at their table.

Once everybody was in the classroom the teacher shut the door and began to talk..

"Alright children as you all know we are going to the zoo today." she began as the kids just looked at her.

"So I've put you all with buddies. Your buddy will be the person you go everywhere with and will sit with." the class just huffed.

The teacher did the buddy system to make it easier on her and hopefully make the class behave.

"Okay so Sam you and Elizabeth are buddies." the teacher said.

She didn't really know who else to put with the two of them.

Well putting Sam with somebody would have been a little tricky.

"Emily you and Robin are buddies." The teacher said.

"Courtney you will be with Carly." the teacher said.

"Awww man! Why cant I be with the aliens?" Courtney asked as she huff.

"Because I said so girls line up at the door with your buddies." the teacher finished.

Chowder wont move so if there are a lot of errors in this chapter thats why!

"Okay so Jason you and Sonny are partners. Go to the door please behind Courtney and Carly." she finished as the two boys walked to the door.

"Nikolas you will be with Patrick." the teacher called out as they walked to the door.

"And AJ you are with Lucky." she finished.

"Hahaha! AJ gets stuck with the girl!" Sonny yelled out as all the girls in front of them laughed.

"Sonny!" the teacher yelled out.

"Sorry!" he said as he snickered when he turned his head.

They loaded the bus one by one.

The teacher thought she had everything under control but she accidently put Courtney, Carly, Sonny, Jason, Nikolas and Patrick all near each other.

She was defiantly going to change it on the way back that was for sure.

They were loud and noisy the entire way there.

Screaming, laughter, talking and even crying was throughout the bus.

They got off in a single file and waited for their teacher to take role.

"Everybody will stay with their buddies and listen to me or we go back to school." The teacher demanded as they all stood talking and not paying any attention to her.

"Okay first off we will go see the monkeys!" The teacher exclaimed as all the kids yelled with excitement.

They followed behind the teacher in a big mob until they reached the monkeys.

"Okay class be nice and no throwing things." The teacher said looking at them especially Sonny.

"Why you looking at me?" Sonny said to the teacher.

"I wasnt looking at you." the teacher replied.

"Ewww!" One of the girls shouted.

"It's picking its butt!" Another girl said as the boys laughed and the girls said eww.

"Okay children moving on!" The teacher said as they continued around.

"This is the peacock." the teacher said looking at the next animal.

"Ooo I want one of its feathers." Courtney said looking at the peacock.

"Okay." Nikolas said as he walked away and started to climb over the fence.

"Go! Go! Go!" All the kids started shouting while the teacher was reading the map.

She looked up and couldn't believe it.

"Nikolas dont you dare go any farther young man" the teacher shouted as the class just laughed.

"Aww man!" he huffed as he climbed back over the fence.

"Stay with me! What do you think you were doing?" she asked him.

"Getting a pretty feather for the pretty girl." he responded as she shook her head.

"Awww Nikolas! Thank you!" Courtney said walking up behind him and giving him a hug before the teacher interrupted.

"Back away Courtney!" The teacher said looking at her.

"Fine!" Courtney huffed as she went back beside Carly.

"She's mean!" Courtney said looking at Carly.

"Meaner then the P.E. teacher! He's just an old hag!" Carly said looking at her as Courtney nodded in agreement.

"He really is! Grumpy old man! Him and the teacher would be perfect together!" Courtney said as Carly agreed with her this time.

"Okay class moving on to the tigers." the teacher said.

"Sweet!" Sonny exclaimed as the class made their way over there.

They watched the tigers play with one another as a zookeeper caught Sonny's eye.

He was going into the tiger's pit and Sonny wanted to as well.

After all Tony Montana had a tiger didn't he?

"Alright kids lets go." the teacher said.

"Wait where is Sonny?" she asked the class.

"Right there!" Sam shouted pointing down in the tiger's pit.

"Ahhh!" the teacher screamed with horror.

"Everybody stay right here and dont you move!" she said before taking off running.

"What a loser!" Jason said as they watched the teacher run.

"Jason thats not nice!" Emily said looking at him.

"Yeah idiot is so much better!" Patrick said as the class laughed.

"Its not nice to call people names Patrick." Lucky said.

"And this is coming from a girl?" AJ said looking at him.

"Yeah well girls are better than aliens!" Robin shouted.

"Not uh! Aint that right Courtney?" Nikolas shouted as the blonde stood between him and Jason.

"Yup!" she said nodding her head in agreement.

"Girl you are suppose to be over here!" Elizabeth said pulling her arm and on the side with the girls and Lucky.

"Hey you's have a boy! Why cant we have a girl?" Jason asked.

"Yeah?!" Courtney shouted.

"Courtney you are on our side not theirs." Carly whisper in her ear.

"Oh. Then NO!" She shouted as everybody just looked at her.

"What are we talking about again?" she asked them.

"Never mind." Carly said as she smiled.

"And stay right here! You are going to hold my hand and not leave my side!" the teacher demanded.

"When did you turn into Michael Jackson?" Sonny asked her.

"Sonny that is not funny!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Uh oh boys watch out we got a Michael lover on our hands!" Sonny said as the class laughed.

"Thats it we are leaving!" the teacher exclaimed.

"But we haven't had lunch yet!" Lucky answered.

"Then we will eat lunch and then leave." the teacher said as she found the picnic area and sat the kids down.

"Here Sam you can have my straw and I will take yours!" Elizabeth said after she broke her straw.

"Okay." Sam said as she stuck her straw in her Hi-C pouch.

"Have my pickles!" Emily said as she threw her pickles on Lucky's food.

"Ooo pickles!" he said eating them right up.

"I went in there and he started chasing me so I had to do what I do best and that was to fight him." Sonny began to say.

"I caught him and stopped him from eating me right up!" he finished.

"Not uh! We watched you the whole time! You screamed like a little girl!" Carly said looking at him.

"Sophia you dont know what you are talking about!" Sonny said in his italian accent.

"I told that tiger "say hello to my little friend." Sonny finished as Courtney laughed.

"You are crazy!" She shouted at him as the rest of the class laughed.

"Am not!" Sonny said.

"Am too!" Courtney replied.

They kept arguing after all thats what siblings do.

"Okay children time to go back to school lets go!" the teacher said leading them on the bus.

They all climbed back in their seats and not even five minutes later they were all sleeping.

"I've had worse days!" the teacher said.

Today didn't go as well as she hoped but it didn't go as bad as it could've that was for sure.

The teacher decided the class probably wouldnt be going on another field trip.

They couldn't behave well enough for a second one that was for sure.

She took her usual four two hundred ibuprofen before they arrived at school where she was going to have to deal with these kids for at least another hour before they could go home.

This was exactly why she dreaded going to work everyday and loved the weekends.

A/N: Short and not that good! Im still in vacation mood and Im trying to do my homework at the same time so Im a little distracted but dont stop reading because of one bad chapter please! Next chapter will be better I promise! Reviews are always loved!


	6. Babies!

Chapter 6: Babies!

Disclaimer: Nothing!

A/N: I want to say thanks for the reviews and thats it!

One by one the kids filled the classroom.

They all sat in their usual seats and talked among each other,

It was the same routine everyday.

"Have you seen the teacher today?" Courtney asked Carly.

"Yeah! She must have ate that thing on Willy Wonka that made the girl blow up!" Carly exclaimed.

"No she didn't! That movie isnt real!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"We werent asking you!" Carly said getting cocky with her.

"People need to stay out of our space." She told Courtney who nodded her head.

"Seriously. I dont think Lucky is the one eating our lunches anymore I think its her." Sonny said looking at the other two boys.

"Yeah I agree." Nikolas said nodding his head.

"Next it will be us." Jason said as Courtney and Carly just looked at him.

"You cant eat people Jason!" Carly said.

"Yeah its called cannonball! Gosh dont you watch Wonka?" Courtney asked him.

"No!" Jason shouted back at her.

"Good morning class." The teacher said standing up.

Sonny quickly raised his hand.

"Yes Sonny?" the teacher asked.

"I think that when all of us go to P.E. today you should go with us. You are getting fat!" Sonny said as the class laughed.

"She can always get surgery!" Patrick said as everybody just looked at him clueless.

"Leave her alone! She is just fine and perfect the way she is!" Robin exclaimed.

"Oh go play with your Weebles Robin! You big baby!" Lucky shouted at her.

"Dont you have hair you need to be cutting?" She asked him.

"Or what about my lunch? Or do you not like Peanut butter and Banana?" She asked him.

"Why dont you die!" Lucky screamed at her.

"Okay class!" The teacher shouted.

"I am getting fat but thats because Im pregnant." the teacher said.

"Whats that?" Sam asked confused.

"It means she's having a baby! You's are dumb!" Patrick shouted.

"Patrick thats not nice." The teacher exclaimed.

"Okay." he said looking at her.

"Why is it in your stomach?" Carly asked.

"Holy Beans!" Sam exclaimed.

"You eat babies!" She finished.

"NO-" the teacher began.

"You cant be our teacher!" Sonny exclaimed.

"I told you it's going to be us next!" Jason finished.

"Hide under the desk guys! Its an earthquake!" Courtney shouted as she got down.

"Thats when the Earth shakes a lot Courtney!" Sonny said shaking his head.

"Oh I though it was when the teacher drank us up like Nesquick." she said as she sat back in her chair.

"Okay kids calm down!" The teacher exclaimed.

"My mom is going to be so upset when she find out you eat babies!" Elizabeth said crossing her arms.

"She doesn't eat babies!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Then were do they come from smarty pants?" Sam asked him.

"Ooo! From Scuttle off of the Little Mermaid!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Now they come from that big bird in the beginning of Dumbo!" Robin answered.

"No they dont!" Patrick answered.

"When a daddy lays on top of a mommy babies happen!" Patrick answered.

"Kids we will not be having this discussion." the teacher said but nobody paid any attention.

"Shut up Patrick! You dont know what you are talking about!" Jason shouted at him.

"Im smarter then you! And that blonde! And the kid that bites put together!" Patrick said back.

"You want to fight?" Jason asked standing up.

"Sit!" the teacher yelled but still no listening going on.

How did something so little turn into this big commotion?

"Have you been eating our lunches too? I was missing my emmies yesterday!" Courtney exclaimed asking the teacher.

"Courtney you gave those to me!" Nikolas exclaimed.

"Oh I did didn't I?" she said looking at him.

"Yeah I gave you my chocolate pudding." Nikolas responded.

"It was really good! Thanks!" She said as she scooted beside him.

"Everybody listen to me right now!" The teacher exclaimed.

Everybody stopped and looked at her.

"Can you please hurry up? Im trying to do something right now!" Jason said as he had Patrick's head in his arms about to give him a nookie.

"Let Patrick go now Jason!" The teacher exclaimed.

She wasnt sure what to do so the first thing that came to mind she did.

"Recess time!" she exclaimed as all the kids screamed with joy and ran out the door.

"Its going to be a long day!" she said looking at them all run out.

"A really long one!" she finished.

A/N: Short I know! Sorry! I got the whole eats babies thing from my niece! Thats what she said about her other aunt that is pregnant so I used it! Little kids are the best! Read and review! Thanks!


	7. Holiday

Chapter 7: Holiday Time

Disclaimer: I dont own anything promise!

The class pilled in the classroom.

Today was the last day before the break.

It would consist of snacks, a movie and some crafts.

The teacher wasnt exactly sure why on Earth she would give them any of this!

She prayed when they got back after the new year everything would turn for the better.

She highly doubt that.

"Okay class. Today we will watch a movie, eat and do some crafts. Also your report cards will go home so Im going to pass them out at the end of class." the teacher said starting the day off.

"Any questions?" the teacher asked.

Patrick quickly shot his hand up.

"Yes Mr. Patrick?" the teacher asked.

"I prefer Drake but can people see the future by looking at cards?" Patrick asked curiously.

"I dont think so why?" the teacher asked curiously.

"Because the last time I brought home my report card my mother looked at it then me and was like wait til your father gets home. He's not going to be happy young man. And sure enough he wasnt happy." Patrick replied as the class laughed.

"Okay. We will begin with doing some crafts okay?" the teacher said changing the subject.

All the kids sat at their tables quietly.

It had the teacher worrying that was for sure.

She past out some construction paper, glue, scissors, and markers.

"Okay. You will be making a Christmas card for who ever you want." The teacher said.

"What if we are Jewish!" Robin exclaimed.

"Then you would make a Hanukkah card." the teacher said.

"I didn't know you were Jewish Robin." the teacher finished.

"Im not but you shouldn't put people down!" Robin exclaimed.

Boy for a five year old Robin was a pretty smart yet annoying kid.

"Stop it Sonny!" Courtney yelled from her seat.

"Whats wrong Courtney?" The teacher asked.

"He's putting glue in my hair!" Courtney exclaimed as she held up a bunch of hair that had a glob of glue in the back of it.

"Sonny!" The teacher exclaimed.

"What?! She's family!" he said in his Al Pacino impersonation.

"I dont care. Stop it!" The teacher exclaimed as she walked over to Courtney.

"Here lets go wash it out okay?" the teacher said looking at Courtney as they went into the class bathroom and the teacher ran the sink water.

In the middle of washing out the glue she heard Sam and Liz scream.

"Whats wrong?" The teacher screamed over the running water.

"They took our markers!" Sam screamed pointing to Nikolas, Jason and Sonny.

"Sit down!" The teacher yelled but nobody seemed to be listening.

"Wait right here Courtney!" the teacher said as she left the water running and walked out of the bathroom.

There was the three boys garffeting all over the tables.

"AL Pacino Rocks!" is what Sonny was saying but defiantly not writing.

"Sonny stop it now!" the teacher said walking behind him.

He dropped the marker and turned around with a smile.

"I wasnt doing anything." he said holding out his hands.

"Yeah?!" She questioned him.

"Yeah. I dont know how that got there!" he exclaimed.

"Well your going to the principals office once again this month." she said looking at him.

"Beats being in here." he exclaimed as they walked to the door.

"I will be right back! Behave!" the teacher exclaimed as she walked out of the classroom and everyone was back in their seats.

As soon as the door shut all the kids got up and started running around.

Sam, Liz, Robin and Emily were all hiding under the table because AJ and Patrick were running behind them with glue and paint.

Nobody was exactly sure where Patrick found the paint at.

"Stop it now boys!" Robin yelled.

She was always the leader of the girls.

"Come on we just want to paint!" Patrick said sadly.

"Okay." Sam said as she hurried out from under the table before the other five year olds could stop her.

"Pull your sleeves up!" Patrick said to Sam.

He took the green paint and started painting every where on Sam.

AJ stood there and laughed.

Nikolas and Jason had begun fighting at this time as Carly and Courtney watched.

The water had gotten cold on Courtney's head so she got down from the stool and walked out with her hair dripping wet.

"Guys no fighting!" Courtney said looking at them but they didn't listen.

"Im tired of you being a goody goody all the time!" Jason yelled out.

"Well Im tired of you being stupid all the time!" Nikolas yelled back at him.

"Well if Im the stupid one then how come you traded me your pudding for my half eaten sandwich?" Jason questioned.

"Will you two shut up and just fight already?" Lucky asked.

"What? Was he just rushing me?" Jason said looking at Nikolas.

"Yeah I think he was rushing you!" Nikolas responded.

"Let's go!" Jason said looking at Nikolas who nodded and followed his lead.

They began chasing Lucky around the classroom.

The teacher walked back in the class room and couldn't believe her eyes!

There was green paint everywhere as Samantha McCall was covered head to toe in it.

Three girls were screaming while hiding under a table.

AJ was standing on top of the table with glue.

She could tell he was waiting to get one of them with it when they would climb out.

The bathroom was now flooded with water as there was now a trail leading to a little blonde girl.

By the toilet in the bathroom was Lucky, Jason and Nikolas.

All she saw out of that was Jason and Nikolas with Lucky's body.

She moved her head and sure enough he was getting a swirly.

There was however one little boy who was sitting down in his seat coloring on the paper she had given.

Yet she wasnt so convinced he had nothing to do with this.

She got everybody back in their seats and the class room had finally settled down.

"Patrick come here for a moment please." she said with a smile as the class went "awww" like he was in trouble.

"Yes?" he questioned her.

"Why is Sam covered in green paint?" She asked nicely.

"I dont know. I guess she wants to be like the Grinch. Her personallity fits it perfect!" he said with a smile as she just looked at him.

"Okay. Why was AJ standing on top of the desk while Robin, Emily and Liz were screaming under it?" she was getting all her information through him.

"Because the girls are a bunch of cry babies and AJ is just a freak." He simply stated.

"Why was Nikolas, Jason and Lucky all in the bathroom?" that was her last question.

"Probably because Lucky wanted Courtney to go play doctor with him and he got it good." Patrick said as he thought about the time he tried.

It ended not so good.

"You may sit down now." She said looking at him.

"Thanks. Oh and here I made this for you." he said handing her a card.

"Thank you Patrick." she said as she just looked at him.

She opened the card and it just had a bunch of circles and something that resemble a tree with Patrick written in big chicken scratch letters.

She just smiled at his effort.

Two seconds later Sonny walked in and over to her desk.

"Yes?" She questioned him.

"I am suppose to tell you sorry. So sorry." Sonny said looking at her.

"Well thank you. I hope you have a wonderful break and Christmas." The teacher said with a smile.

"Yeah. Have a Merry Christmas too. Just some advice though. Whenever somebody offers you bread cake, pie ice cream anything like that turn down. You're big enough." he said before walking back to his desk.

She just let it go.

Arguing with five year olds was stupid yet she caught herself doing it every day in class.

Boy was this ever going to stop?

Like always the answer was no.

A/N: Happy Holidays everybody! Sorry so long for the oh so short update! I had a little writers block but I think after the holidays and what not I'll be feeling it again! As always let me know what you think! Okay? I love hearing from you!


	8. Show and Tell

Chaper 8: Show & Tell.

Disclaimer: Just the idea I swear!

Today the kids would be having show and tell. Something their teacher was avoiding all year long. Truth was she didnt think they could handle show and tell. They were out of control everyday. The quietest it's been all year was the day Courtney and Sonny went out of town, Patrick was out sick, Jason spent the day up in the office while Sam and Elizabeth were sent home early due to vomitting. Boy did she miss that day. It was peaceful.

"Okay class let's began." she said standing up as all the kids continued to talk.

"Class!" she shouted as they all stopped to face her.

"Good. Now we are going to begin with show and tell first. If you's arent quiet then we will stop and you will have to write your abc's." she said with a smile.

The class hated doing that and she knew it. That's why she used it against them.

"Okay. Who wants to go first?" she asked.

"Ooo! I do! I do!" Elizabeth said waving her hand in the air.

"Okay Elizabeth. Go ahead." she said as she sat down at her desk.

"Okay. Today I brought my favoritest barbie in." she said holding the barbie up.

"Im done." she exclaimed.

"Tell us why that one is your favorite and why you brought her in." the teacher said.

"She's my favorite because she came with tattoos! I brought her in because she is my favorite." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Thank you Elizabeth. Who wants to go next?" she asked.

"I do!" Sonny said as he walked up to the front of the class room with a water gun and a movie.

"This is the greatest movie ever! Al Pacino rocks as Tony!" he said looking at the class.

"This isnt the exact gun out of the movie but its close! See" Sonny said holding it up.

"Say hello to my little friend." was said in perfect cuban accent as Sonny squirted water everywhere.

"Sonny stop!" the teacher said.

"Opps." he exclaimed as the class laughed.

"You may sit down Sonny." she said.

"Can I go next?" Samantha McCall yelled.

"Yes. Go ahead." The teacher said as Sam made her way to the front of the classroom.

"Okay guys I brought my favorite bear. I got him when I was a baby and I sleep with him everynight!" Sam said as everybody just looked at her like she was stupid.

"Im done!" she said with a smile before walking back to her desk. The teacher decided not to ask any more questions. The quicker this went the better.

"Im next!" Emily yelled from her seat.

"Okay go ahead!" the teacher said as Emily walked up.

"I brought my baby book from when I was a baby." Emily said opening it up.

She flipped through the pages and explained them the best she could. Finally things were going smoothly the teacher thought.

"Does anybody have any questions?" Emily said.

"Yeah! Why did you have such a big head?" Lucky asked her as she began to cry.

"I dont have a big head!" Emily exclaimed running back to her seat.

"Lucky be nice. Now apologize!" the teacher said looking at him.

"Sorry." he said with a huff.

"I want to be next!" Courtney said running up to the front.

"I brought my doodle bear that I got for Christmas! You can draw on it and then my daddy throws him in the washer machine thingy and he comes out all clean!" She said with excitment.

"I have one of those!" Sam exclaimed.

"Me too!" Liz said.

"Okay thank you Ms. Courtney." the teacher said.

Carly was out sick today or she would have went next and Robin had to go out of town.

"Nikolas?" the teacher asked as he nodded his head yes.

"Being a Cassadine I get cool toys like this!" he said holding up a short dagger.

"My uncle says that my great grandfather killed three men with this in his days." Nikolas said as the class gasp with amazement.

"Okay Nikolas let me hold on to that. I'll have somebody pick it up." she said taking it out of his hands because she knew if he held on to it somebody was going to get hurt.

"Can I go?" Jason asked as the teacher nodded her head yes.

Jason walked to the front with a container in his hands and then began to look around.

"Whats wrong Jason?" The teacher asked.

"The great king is gone!" he said looking around the classroom.

"What is the great king?" The teacher asked scared.

"My pet snake!" Jason exclaimed as he looked under the table.

"Ahhh! Something is crawling on me!" Sam screamed.

"Nobody panic." the teacher said as all the kids began to yell.

"Everybody sit in your seats!" the teacher said trying to get them all to sit.

"I found him!" Jason said pulling him out of somebody's brown lunch bag.

"Hey that is my lunch!" Patrick exclaimed as Jason and Nikolas began to laugh.

They didnt like the Drake kid very much.

"Okay Jason um I need you to take him down to the office. He cant stay in here." the teacher said.

"Aww man!" Jason said as he huffed and walked out of the classroom with the great king in his hand.

"Alright thank you class. Next. Patrick." she said just calling names. She wanted this done and rather quickly.

"Okay everybody today I brought some really cool things! I got them out of my dad's room. Here is the thing that they hear your heart with and this well they hit your knee." Patrick began as he held things up.

Ten minutes later he was still going at it.

"This is what they use to press your tongue down with!" he continued on.

"And this-" he began to say before the teacher interuppted him.

"Alright Patrick all that is nice. AJ you are next." The teacher said as AJ stood up with magazines in his hand.

"Hey everybody! I was going to bring my magazines but when I was in my parents room I found these cool ones under the bed!" he said holding up a magazine that wasnt exactly suitable for children.

The teacher gasp at what she saw. It took her a minute to realize what he had.

"AJ no!" the teacher yelled as she got up.

"It has girls that are naked in them! Ewww!" Sam and Elizabeth squealed as the class laughed.

"AJ give me the magazines." the teacher said.

"No! I got to put this back under the bed!" he exclaimed holding on to them.

"AJ stop it now! Give them too me and go sit down." she exclaimed.

"No! They arent yours!" he said holding on even tighter.

"AJ!" the teacher screamed as he finally threw them at her.

"Thank you!" She said after picking them up.

Show and Tell didnt go the way she expected. What she thought couldnt possibly go wrong made her be wrong. She knows she shouldnt underestimate this class of five year olds that was for sure as they began to have story time.

A/N: Like? Gotta let me know I know it has been months but I have been stuck but I think Im okay now! So sorry for the delay!


	9. Valentines Day

Valentines Day

A/N: I havent been writing lately due to certain things in my life that kinda get in the way but I figured I have some time at the moment and decided to update this one first because well I just did. No certain reasons really but I hope you like and Im really sorry about the long over due. My life is just simply...CRAZY! Gotta love it though!

Valentines day came. Even though the teacher was having a pleasent morning she knew it wouldnt last after all the five years olds would come barging into the classroom. Making her life another stressful day. The wonderful and well behaved children...she wished anyway...would be passing out Valentine cards as well as having a small party. She wasnt sure why she did this to herself.

She was just thinking about when the day would be over and she would be able to go home when a stampede of five year olds came bursting through the classroom door. She let out a deep breath she was holding as the arguing of a girl, picking on each other as well as noses started to evovle.

"She's my valentine." the one boy yelled at the other.

"No! See's mine!" AJ yelled back.

"Sorry boys but she's taken." Sonny said handing Sam a hershey kiss while putting his arm around her as she smiled.

"Hey what about me?" Carly asked him.

"You can be mine too. The more girls the better." Sonny said with a smile as he put his other arm around her.

"Or the more boys." Courtney said as Nikolas and Jason were both by his side.

"Oh jeeze. Like brother like sister." the teacher said before talking to them.

"Hands off one another!" The teacher said walking towards them.

"Thats cool. I only have two hands anyway and three girls." Sonny said as he now had Elizabeth sitting with him too.

"How come he gets all the cooties?" AJ ask as Lucky just sat across from him.

"It's okay. You can have cooties too. Lucky sitting with you." Patrick Drake said as he began to laugh and Robin just looked at him.

"You're mean!" Robin yelled at him.

"And you're mine!" Patrick said flashing those dimples at her.

"Im a women and I have just as much right as you do!" She exclaimed putting her hands on her hip.

"And I am man and I have as much right to have you as mine today! Heres a flower!" he said handing her a rose.

"I'll take that. Thank you very much Patrick." Jason said as he took it out of his hands.

"And the candy will be mine." Nikolas said right before they walked over to Courtney and handed them to her.

"Teacher!" Patrick said as she went over to him.

"They took my stuff." He said pointing towards Nikolas and Jason.

"Please lord help me get through today." She said as she walked over and got the stuff then gave it back to Patrick.

"Emily you can be mine today too. Please sit." Sonny said pointing to the last empty chair at that table.

"Sonny how can all of us be your Valentine?" Elizabeth asked looking at him.

"Easy. You just are." He said with a smile as they all giggled.

"Okay kids back to your seats." The teacher said.

"But we want to sit with the ones we love today!" Courtney yelled.

"You's dont love anyone except your parents." The teacher exclaimed.

"And thats a lie." Sonny said standing in his chair as all the girls said yeah repeatly.

"I love Al Pacino. I love all these womens at my deak." He began to say as he walked across the table.

"Sonny-" the teacher began but he wasnt paying any attention to her.

"In fact Ms. Teach. I want you to be my Valentine too. Come on. Pull your chair up. We'll have a blast." Sonny said smiling.

"Too late she's mine!" Patrick was always up for a good fight.

"Get lost! Sonny had her first!" Jason yelled back to him.

"Go back to your little hussy! We dont need you anyway!" Drake yelled back to them as all the boys just looked at him funny.

"Patrick!" the teacher screeched at him.

"What? I heard my mom say it the other day!" he exclaimed shaking his shoulders.

"Everybody needs to sit!" the teacher yelled really loudly. Everybody just looked up at her. None of them ever heard her speak so loudly before. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes out. Then she heard little whispers and then another girl talking.

"You like him!" Robin asked AJ as Patrick just got done telling her that.

"No! We're friends!" Lucky said back to him.

"Aww how sweet." Sonny said as Emily began picking her nose.

"Okay Emily if you want to stay with the finest in this school you need to cut that out now or you will be taken out. We dont do that kind of thing." Sonny said in a serious tone as she slowly moved her finger away from her nose.

"Courtney. We came to terms that we are going to share you now." Jason said looking at her.

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"Its settle then. I get her first." Jason said.

"Why do you get her first?" Nikolas asked.

"Because I said so!" Jason replied back to him.

"Thats not fair!" Nikolas yelled back as they then started to argue.

The teacher couldnt take no more and class just began. It was too early for nap but not to early to watch a movie.

"Want to watch a movie everyone?" The teacher asked as the class began begging yes.

"Okay. Everybody sit and be quiet and I'll put one in." the teacher said as everyone in the class fell slient. They watched her every move.

The teacher put in the movie Cars which was really popular in this class. Finally she got some silence. This was the only time all of them were quiet. They werent even this quiet during nap time most of the time.She was going to enjoy her hour and thirty minutes of quietness to herself because she knows once the end credits start rolling it'll turn back into fighting, crying and yelling. She would be happy when this year was over!


End file.
